monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Lighterium
Lighterium's mission in the Underworld is to guarantee that no good souls end up trapped there by mistake, but so many years down there, as well as his friendly relationship with Barbatos, are starting to cloud his judgment. Is Lighterium now just messing around with souls for fun? Role: Support/Denier __TOC__ Overview Lighterium is the reward monster in the Bioluminescent Team Race. He has some tricks up his sleeves. One of them is Possession to one and all enemies, which counters Area Dodge well. He also has team support moves like NER, and also AoE Sunburn and Possession moves. Although he has these skills, he doesn't really bring much to the table. Pros: *Good speed stat *Single enemy PER + NER + Possession *AoE Daze and Sunburn *AoE Sunburn + 50% chance of Possession twice *Single enemy heavy Light damage + Sunburn + self-Evasion *Tons of Possession moves *Low cooldowns *A possession skill with no cooldown *SC True Vision Cons: *Few status effects moves *Relies on Possession too much *Useless against those with the Abomination and those Immune to Possession *Extremely low health *Best moves have moderate cooldowns *Outclassed by modern deniers Recommended Moveset Surrounded by Darkness *Searching For The Light (Team NER + Team Control Immunity, 29s, 2 CD) *I Feel a Little Strange (AoE 30 Light dmg + AoE Sunburn + 50% of AoE Possession (x2), 41s, 1 CD) *Someone's Always There (Single Possession + AoE Possession, 39s, 2 CD) *I Have A Constant Fear / Something's Watching You (45 Light dmg + Sunburn + self Evasion, 27s, 2 CD) / (AoE 30 Light dmg + Daze + Sunburn, 31s, 2 CD) This moveset is mainly used for denying and a little bit of a support. Use Someone's Always There if one or more of your enemies have the Area Dodge, like Wyrmlad or Shademoon (if one or more enemies have the Abomination trait or are Immune to Possession, use I Have a Constant Fear or Something's Watching You on them first). If none of them has Area Dodge, then go ahead and use I Feel a Little Strange. Searching For The Light is a move that should be used in times of trouble and gives allies relief from control effects temporarily. I Have a Constant Fear or Something's Watching You can then be used to deal some more damage. With this moveset, cooldowns are low and even if you get hit by CDA, you can still recover from that on the next turn after CDA. Recommended Runes: 3 Speed/Team Speed Recommended Allies Lighterium works best with a good attacker and/or a good Trait Disabler, like Ingenica or Itzanami. This will really help out your team because your Trait Disabler can give you a guaranteed deny with Trait Disable, and your attacker could deal loads of damage while the enemy is possessed. Counters * Countering this monster isn't that simple. He outspeeds many monsters (he has the same speed as Mirak and Warmaster Thalassa). To counter him well, you have to have a monster who is Immune to Possession so he or she can evade Lighterium's denying skills and deal some damage to him. Good metal attackers such as Zizania can also deal heavy damage to Lighterium. Lighterium is also not immune to control effects, so Saulot, Krugbo, etc. can take advantage of that and control Lighterium. Monsters with PER can also remove Lighterium's Self-Evasion and Control Immunity skill. * Warmaster Necromancer is a big fear of this guy as he can give all allies Possession Immunity which is good againest him. * Any deniers that can outrun him can deny him like Crabbydroid, Lamia and Sherezar. Barbael isn't recommended because Lighterium is immune to Blind Fun Facts *All of the names of his moves are based on the lyrics from the song "Fear of the Dark" by Iron Maiden. Category:Light monsters Category:Blind Immunity Category:Hardened Category:Evolving trait Category:Spirit book Category:Underworld book Category:Weodmonath book Category:Winter Book Category:Status Caster Category:Cause Possession Category:Cause Daze Category:Cause Sunburn Category:Evasion Category:Race monsters